


a shadow of a doubt

by Marenke



Series: the quaren-fics [21]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Timeline What Timeline, listen. listen it all makes sense, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: If Aleksander didn't know any better, he'd think she was a shadow of his own creation.
Series: the quaren-fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	a shadow of a doubt

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still illiterate and havent finished the book but i'm Looking. i have eyes. i've never heard of a timeline.  
> for banned together bingo 2020, prompt: promotes crime

Aleksander was at yet another insufferable _fete_ , taking in a moment away from the nonsensical royalty at the fete to breathe in the balcony, using a shadow - almost carelessly, perhaps? - to make sure the door to the veranda he stood in was closed tightly. Aleksander thought he might be getting old: these parties were now a dreadful affair, useful only for its political gains and losses. With a heavy sigh, he sipped on his champagne. By the side of his flute, a plate of food, untouched.

It wasn't for him. He hated the food served, but couldn't voice it properly.

He felt, rather than _heard_ or _see_ , Inej moving through the dark, climbing the palace walls until she rested, safely looking at him with empty eyes. She blended with the shadows perfectly, as if she was the one who bore the title of Darkling, instead of him, and he was almost sure she could manipulate them as well.

 _Almost_.

If Aleksander didn't know any better, he'd think she was a shadow of his own creation, _merzost_ without the curse, with the way she moved along the shadows. Alas, Inej was human - one he found in Ketterdam, hidden in a brothel, with such a lack of presence he had been surprised when she gasped, softly, recognizing him even without being a Grisha. The all-black look had its advantages, he guessed. He wasn't even meant to be in that brothel: his power had stirred as soon as he was out of the boat, and with an odd sense of curiosity, he'd followed it.

He had bought her out of that dreadful place, taken her back to Ravka, and told her she could go back home as soon as her contract with him expired. He rarely trusted the non-Grisha, but Inej was… _different_ , perhaps. Something about her lack of being, a shadow among bright lights.

"So?" He cocked his head, making a vague gesture for the food. He knew her favorite finger foods, had put them in a plate and brought to Inej; if she was to be Aleksander's spy, this was the least he could offer.

"It's done." Inej put in the empty poison vial between the two with careful fingers, and Aleksander, like it was nothing, made sure to quietly throw it in the garden, a moment before he slid the plate near her. Inej, sitting down on the edge of the parapet, slowly ate the silently offered food. "He'll die soon."

"That won't take much. He does enjoy a drink." Aleksander chuckled, rolling his eyes, watching Inej eat slowly.

No matter what, she was able to seamlessly blend in with any crowd, passing unnoticed through masses of people as if a mere shadow. That made her a fantastic spy, and an even better assassin, carrying out the little political murders that Aleksander needed a viable alibi for. It wouldn't do for him to be accused of trying to meddle with politics, after all.

Half-hidden in the shadows as she was, a silent companion, Aleksander couldn't help but indulge in his doubts about Inej - had he really found her in Ketterdam, or had _merzost_ give birth to her, together with his failed experiments? He would never know: it wasn't like anyone but Aleksander himself had ever studied his powers, and even then, it wasn't as much of a study but as a tactile feeling, going for what felt wrong and acting on it like there was no tomorrow.

Inej looked at him with her dark eyes. He was so _sure_ she was a shadow, breathing, alive.

"What?" She asked, cocking her head.

"Just thinking." He replied, averting his eyes to the garden, and he ignored her chuckle. A dark shadow appeared on his hands, and they both knew it would cut - although he never would: Inej was too precious of a commodity to dispose of now. She still had her uses. "Careful, there. Finish eating and go back to spying."

Inej's laughter died in her throat, but came back as a light smile when screaming started to sound through the ballroom.

"Sounds like work came after you." Inej said, finishing her plate, and he looked at her.

Half bathed in shadows like she was, he was sure she was a creation of his. The perfected _volcra_ , the ideal _nichevo'ya_. Aleksander wanted to ask her if she had come out of the Fold and found her way to Ketterdam so he could go to find her, but he did not.

"To you as well." He replied, instead, and Inej, with a nod, climbed back down, disappearing in shadows, as Aleksander went to face the light.


End file.
